The present invention relates generally to compositions and methods for preventing or reducing shedding of hair by hair-bearing mammals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dietary supplement and methods for using the dietary supplement for humans, dogs, cats and other mammals. The compositions and methods described herein can be used to prevent pets from shedding out of season and to promote healthy skin and silky, glossy coats.
There are over 54 million domesticated dogs and over 63 million domesticated cats in the United States. The owners of these pets and other animals have had to cope with the problems associated with keeping the animals indoors and coming into frequent contact with the animals. Additionally, these pet owners deeply care for their pets and want to keep them as healthy and as beautiful as possible.
One of the problems pet owners often encounter is excessive amounts of pet hair clinging to clothes and fabrics and covering surfaces, including floors, carpets, and furniture. This is a result of shedding, the process by which many animals routinely lose their hair. New hair grows to replace that which is lost, so that the animals maintain a full coat.
Shedding is a normal process for certain animals and breeds, and should take place in those animals every spring. However, many individual animals shed throughout the year, not just during their natural shedding cycle. It is this unwanted, non-seasonal shedding that creates the year-round covering of pet hair found in the homes and on the clothes of pet owners.
Pet owners also are interested in keeping their pets healthy, and one aspect of that is healthy skin. Animals may be subject to myriad problems and diseases of the skin. Additionally, most pet owners want their pets to have a coat that is pleasing to the eye and to the touch. This is especially true for owners of show dogs, but is equally important to owners of household pets. It is desirable that pets have coats that look and feel healthy, glossy, and silky.
The present invention also relates to compositions and methods of preventing or reducing shedding of hair by humans. Currently several products are available on the market that are directed to treating hair loss. However, many of these products are known to be unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example, some of the products are of synthetic origin and are known to produce unwanted systemic and local side-effects. In contrast, the present invention relates to compositions that are comprised of all natural ingredients. Moreover, the present compositions and methods are directed to preventing hair loss rather than aiding hair regeneration after the loss has already occurred.
In view of the above mentioned problems and considerations, the present invention contemplates a liquid composition that acts also as a dietary supplement to be taken daily which prevents or reduces hair shedding. Further, the compositions and methods of the present invention promote healthy skin and a silky, glossy coat in pets. Prior products on the market have not fully achieved the objective of preventing or reducing hair shedding in pets and humans. As described below, the present composition solves the problems and is safe and all-natural, does not interfere with the natural shedding cycle in case of pets and is highly palatable.